A kör bezárul
by Werebazs
Summary: Luke egy küldetés során elszakad társaitól, és most X-szárnyújával menekül Vader nagyúr flottája elől. Az Erő kiszámíthatatlan szeszélye folytán a Peremvidék egy bolygóján olyasvalakibe botlik, akire a legkevésbé sem számított. Oneshot


**Eredetileg még a TCW negyedik évad nyitóját megünnepelendő akartam ezt feltenni, de végül csak mostanra készültem el vele :(**

**A TCW sorozat utálóinak NEM AJÁNLOTT!**

**Remélem mindenki másnak tetszeni fog.**

* * *

><p>Az Ugar egyike volt a Galaxis több százmillió, a „lakható" kategóriába éppencsak beleeső bolygójának. A főbb hiperűr folyosóktól távol, a Külső Gyűrűben keringő dzsungel planétán semmiféle értelmes létforma nem volt regisztrálva. Luke Skywalker egyáltalán nem csodálkozott ezen, ahogy lenézett az égitestre, X-szárnyú vadászgépe pilótafülkéjéből.<p>

Bár a száraz és perzselően forró Tatooine-on nőtt fel, ahol egyes népek gyakran a családtagjaikat is eladták néhány hordó vízért, Luke most inkább tért volna vissza szülőbolygójára, minthogy leszálljon ebben a zöld pokolban. Csakhogy úgy érezte, valami megállíthatatlanul vonzza őt, valami, vagy valaki hívta, szinte könyörgött neki, hogy szálljon le. Ugyanolyan érzés volt, mint közel egy éve, a yavin-i csatában, mikor a titokzatos Erő-re bízta, hogy vezesse a kezét. Most ádáz harc dúlt a fejében. Szerette volna követni a megérzését, de józan esze szinte üvöltve tiltakozott az ellen, hogy ezen a bolygón landoljon. A rendelkezésére álló adatok szerint az átlag hőmérséklet negyenöt fok volt, az átlagos páratartalom elérte az ötvenkét százalékot, a légkör negyvennégy százalékát oxigén, harmincötöt nitrogén, a fennmaradó huszonegy százalékot pedig, mintegy kilencven különböző nyomgáz alkotta. Ez utóbbiak közül a szén-dioxid mennyisége mintegy tízszerese volt a legtöbb lakható bolygón megszokottnak. Ráadásul, bár a legtöbb nyomelem ártalmatlan nemesgáz volt, néhány súlyosan mérgező anyag is akadt köztük. Szerencsére ezek olyan kis mennyiségben voltak jelen, hogy csak akkor okozhattak gondot, ha valaki hosszabb ideig, legalább másfél évig a bolygón tartózkodott. Luke-ot sokkal jobban aggasztotta az oxigén bőség. Ilyen nagyarányban az éltető gáz már igen rövid idő –pár óra- alatt enyhe mérgezési tüneteket válthatott ki, az igazi veszélyt viszont az jelentette, hogy gyakorlatilag a legkisebb szikra is pillanatok alatt óriási tűzvészt okozhatott, a magas páratartalom ellenére is. Luke-nak pedig nem sok kedve volt kipróbálni mi történne gépe szuper-forró gázfelhőket eregető hajtóműveivel, ha belépne a légkörbe. És ott van még az állatvilág is, amiról annyit tudott, hogy elsősorban gigászi méretűre is megnövő ízeltlábúakból áll.

Rövid üzenet jelent meg a műszerfala egyik monitorán. Sóhajtva válaszolt:

-Tudom, Artu, tudom, hogy Vader a nyomunkban van, de egy pár napba biztos beletelik, mire a kutaszdroidjai megtalálnak itt minket. Nem igazán tudom elmagyarázni miért, de úgy érzem muszály leszállnunk itt. Valami, vagy valaki van odalent, és vár rám… Oké pajtás, aktiváld a szkennereket! Keress bármiféle értelmes életre utaló nyomot!- a droidnak volt még egy kérdése, amire Luke fejét rázva válaszolt:

-Nem, innen kell megtenned, amit csak tudsz! Egy másodperccel sem akarok több időt tölteni az atmosférában, mint amennyit, muszáj. Kész csoda lesz, ha a gép nem robban fel abban a pillanatban, ahogy beléptünk a légkörbe. Lassan körberepülöm a bolygót, te csak szólj, ha találtál valamit.- éppencsak befejezte, mikor a droid máris egy koordinátát küldött a monitorára.

-Ez gyors volt.- mondta Luke meglepetten -Szép munka, Artu!- azzal az X-szárnyú belépett a légkörbe.

* * *

><p>Luke kezdeti aggodalma ellenére, a vadászgép minden gond nélkül haladt át az Ugar atmoszféráján. Mikor még több ezer méter magasan voltak, Luke attól tartott, hogy a célkoordináták egyenesen a dzsungel mélyére vezetnek, márpedig azt már innen látta, hogy a bolygó őshonos fafajtái jóval magasabbak, ágaik vastagabbak, mint azok, amiket Yavin IV-en látott. Han elbeszélései alapján ilyesminek képzelte el a Kasshyyykot, Chewie otthonát, a hegyméretű wroshyr-fák alkotta dzsugellel. Bár ezek a fák nem tűntek olyan irdatlannak, mint amikről barátja mesélt, így is elég terebélyesek és magasak voltak, ahhoz, hogy képtelenségnek tűnjön, leszállni köztük. Ezerkétszáz méterről viszont már ki tudta venni, a mintegy két kilométer átmérőjű tisztást, ami valódi úti célja volt.<p>

Száz méterről már a kidőlt-bedőlt kalyibát is látta, a hasonló állapotú pajtával együtt, és szája megkeseredett a csalódottságtól.

-Artu, te maradj itt, és állj készen arra az esetre, ha sietve kéne távoznunk.- mondta miután leszálltak és elkezdte kioldozni magát. Amint kinyílt a pilótafülke, Luke-ot szinte fejbe vágta a forró, párás levegő.

A hőséghez hozzászokott ugyan a Tatooine-on, de ott az éghajlat száraz volt, míg itt szinte innia kellett a sűrű, vízgőztől nehéz levegőt. A kellemetlenséggel nem törődve kiszállt, majd kezét az övén lógó lézerpisztolya mellett tartva elindult az épületek felé. Volt valami, ami ellenállhatatlanul vonzotta a farm felé.

Ahogy megközelítette a kerítést valami szemet szúrt neki: egy apró, jellegzetes formájú vadászgép állt a nyitott pajtában. Luke elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá. Bár sosem látott ilyen hajót korábban, hallott a típusról, és nem egy, nagyon pontos leírást is olvasott róla. Azt is tudta, hogy a Sienar Fleet Systems részben ezekről a fürge elfogó vadászokról mintázta a hírhedt TIE vadászokat:

-Egy Eta-2 Actis!- suttogta. -Hogy kerülhet ide egy ilyen vadászgép? Ráadásul elég jó állapotban van.- Valóban, bár a hajó számos csata nyomát magán viselte, és a vastag porréteg alatt alig látszott a bordó-ezüst-sárga festés, a tökéletesen működőképesnek látszó, erőt sugárzó gép éles kontrasztot alkotott környezetével. Luke-ot döbbenete ellenére éppen elégszer érte már kellemetlen meglepetés, ahhoz hogy egy pillanatra se hagyja lankadni a figyelmét. Így aztán, mikor elérte a faágakból eszkábált, alacsony kerítést, és átlépte, előhúzta a lézerpisztolyát.

-Arra nincs semmi szükség.- szólt rá ekkor egy kedves, de erős női hang -Nem vagyok az ellenséged.- Luke összerezzent és a hang irányába nézett. Bár egy másodperccel korábban senkit nem látott a „háznál", most egy Togruta nő térdelt a földön, pár lépésre az ajtótól. Luke fontolóra vette a lehetőséget, hogy abban a pillanatban lépett ki a viskóból, ám a válláról és a szarvai közül felreppenő, két apró, rendkívűl félénknek tűnő, madárszerű lény meggyőzte róla, hogy a nő valószínűleg már órák óta ott várakozott, teljesen mozdulatlanul. _„Valószínűleg meditál._" gondolta a fiú, de azt továbbra sem értette, hogy miért nem vette észre már messziről a Togruát. _„És még azt hittem, óvatos voltam!"_ Kicsit közelebb lépett, és alaposan szemügyre vette „házigazdáját".

A Togruta nő a harmincas éveiben járhatott, bár ezt nehéz volt megállapítani az arca nagy részét eltakaró vékony szövet maszk miatt. Bőre a rozsdabarna és a narancsszín közt játszott, homloka közepén két szimmetrikus, fehér csík futott le, majd kígyózott végig a szemöldök csontjain. Szarvai és fejcsápjai kék-fehér csíkozásúak voltak. Hosszú elülső fejcsápjainak végei a térdein nyugodtak. Mindössze egy ujjatlan, sárga posztó tunika, barna rövidnadrág és bőr alkarvédő volt rajta. Cipőt nem viselt. A bő ruhákon is átsütött, hogy fantasztikus alakja volt, és Luke nem kételkedett benne, hogy valamikor valóban gyönyörű lehetett. Mostanra azonban régi szépsége nagy részt eltűnt, elrabolták tőle a túlélésért folytatott harcban telt évek. Mindkét karját, lábát, fejcsápjait és szarvait csúnya, egymást átfedő sebhelyek tucatjai takarták, és ami kicsi látszott az arcából, azon is tömegével sorakoztak. A sebek egy része eltéveszthetetlen volt: súlyos, nem megfelelően kezelt égési sérülésektől származtak, a többi alighanem évek alatt gyűjtött, különböző ragadozó bestiákkal vívott csaták komor emlékeztetői lehettek. Szarvai alján széles, három karmú mancsnyom szánkázott végig, ami homlokát is keresztül szelte, és az egyik karom vágása áthúzódott a bal szemhéján is, ami mögött üresnek tűnt a szemüreg. A nő vett egy mély levegőt, és kinyitotta a jobb szemét. Luke számított erre, de így is nehezére esett az ép, kék szembe néznie, ahelyett, hogy a tönkre ment, csukott roncsot bámulná. Hogy elszakítsa tekintetét a sebtől, ismét véigmérte a nőt. Valamivel magasabb lehetett nála, a szarvait nem számítva is. Karcsú volt, de a karjait borító sebhelyek alatt kidolgozott, acélkemény izmok feszültek. Minden apró rezzenése azokra a ragadozó macskafélékre emlékeztette Luke-ot, amiket még Yavin IV-en látott. Vad és ijesztő, de óvatos és kimért erőről árulkodtak. És volt itt még valami… A levegő szinte vibrált körülötte, ami Luke-ot valamiért az öreg Ben-re emlékeztette.

-Ki vagy te?- kérdezte Luke. A nő sejtelmesen mosolygott:

-Az nem számít, ifjú Skywalker. Mindenestre szólíts csak Sassy-nek, amíg itt tartózkodsz.- Luke elgondolkodott, hogy vajon mi oka lehet a nőnek titkolódzásra, de végül úgy döntött nem firtatja a dolgot. Elvégre még mindig többször emlegette Obi-Wan-t Ben-ként, mint a valódi nevén. Sokkal fontosabbnak érezte, azt, hogy miért gondolta „Sassy", hogy egy perccel is tovább marad ezen a pokoli bolygón. Máris enyhén szédült a szokatlan összetételű levegőtől, és a párás hőségtől. Arról nem beszélve, hogy Vader bármelyik pillanatban a nyomára bukkanhat. De mielőtt elmondhatta volna ellenvetéseit, torkán akadt a szó. Csak ekkor jutott el tudatáig, hogy Sassy a nevén szólította, pedig még be sem mutatkozott neki! A válla fölött Luke átpillantott az Eta-2-esre, majd vissza a nőre, és a fejében kezdett összeállni a kép. _„Lehetséges volna?"_ További megerősítést remélve, szeme Sassy derekára villant, és valóban, nemcsak egy, de két fénykard markolat is ott lógott a nő övén. Bár most már sejtette a választ, megkérdezte:

- Honnan tudod a nevemet?-

- Az Erő előtt nincsenek titkok. Csak tudnod kell melyik részletre figyelj, és mindent megtudhatsz tőle.-

-Szóval Jedi Lovag vagy?- vágta rá Luke izgatottan. Sassy sóhajva válaszolt, miközben felállt:

- Ha egy padawan-t, aki önmaga fejezte be a saját kiképzését annak lehet nevezni, akkor igen.-

- Padawan?- a szó semmit nem mondott Luke-nak, amivel úgy tűnt, állítása ellenére, mégiscsak sikerült kissé meglepnie a nőt.

- Jedi tanonc. Azt a tanulót hívták padawannak, akit egy Lovag vagy Mester tanítványként maga mellé vett, hogy befejezze annak kiképzését.-

- Tehát a te mestered nem…- Luke nem fejezte be a mondatot, és a nő bólintott:

- Darth Vader elárulta a Jediket, mielőtt a mesterem a képzésem végére ért volna.- Luke meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a nő hangjából hiányzott az a csendes csalódottság, és elfojtott keserűség, amit Ben Kenobi-éban hallott, amikor tanítványa bukásáról beszélt. Csak beletörődést érzett ki belőle. _„Talán mert Vader árulása Sassy-t nem érintette olyan közelről, mint az Öreget."_ Luke érezte, hogy izgalma a tetőfokára hág, miközben azt mondta:

- Sassy, Ben…mármint Obi-Wan elkezdett tanítgatni, de éppcsak egy pár tanácsot tudott nekem adni, mert…- itt elbizonytalanodott, mert nem tudta, hogy a nő hogyan reagálna a halálhírre. Sassy azonban csak szomorúan bólintott:

- Tudom mi történt Kenobi mesterrel, és azt is tudom, hogy neked adta apád fénykardját. A Halálcsillagról és az Alderaanról is tudok, ahogy arról is, hogy Vader elől menekülve találtál ide. Azt ellenben nem tudom, hogy Obi-Wan mennyit tanított neked az Erő-ről. Szóval?- Luke megkönnyebült, hogy nem neki kell közölnie Ben sorsát az egyik társával, viszont a válasz, amit a kérdésre adnia kellett kényelmetlen szorongást váltott ki belőle:

- A nagybátyám sosem engedte Ben-t a farmunk közelébe. Az egyetlen gyakorlat, amit Ben meg tudott mutatni nekem, a gyakorló gömbös volt. Azt is csak akkor egyszer csináltam.-

- Tehát gyakorlatilag semmit nem tanított neked?- kérdezte a nő élesen. Luke savanyú képet vágva bólintott, de aztán elmosolyodott:

- De te taníthatnál.- mondta csendesen- Tudom, hogy te hívtál ide, és őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs mi más okod lehetett rá, minthogy te is ezt akartad.-

- Miből gondolod, hogy nincsenek hátsószándékaim?- Luke az ajkába harapott. Bár fennállt ez eshetőség, valamiért úgy érezte megbízhat nőben. Habozva válaszolt:

- Nem tudom megmagyarázni, de valahogy Obi-Wanra emlékeztetsz. Az aurád, vagy valami… Egyszerűen tudom, hogy nem akarsz ártani nekem.- Luke látta az elégedett és biztató villanást Sassy szemében, amiből arra következtetett, hogy jól válaszolt- Akkor hát? Hajlandó vagy tanítani engem? Vagy még jobbat mondok, gyere velem a Lázadókhoz! Nagy szükségünk lenne egy Jedi támogatására.

-Nem!- felelte Sassy határozottan. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mintha végig akart volna gondolni valamit, majd így folytatta: -Ha akarsz, itt maradhatsz amíg Vader szagot nem fog, és én megtanítok neked mindent a fénykard forgatásáról, amit ennyi idő alatt meg lehet. De nem fogok az Erőről tanítani semmit, legfeljebb néhány meditációs technikát. Ha Obi-Wan-nak lett volna alkalma jobban elmagyarázni legalább az alapokat, az más lenne. Ha meghalnék és magam mögött hagynék egy félig képzett tanoncot, azzal csak ártanék a neked, és Galaxis-nak. Meg aztán…- itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott, furcsán összeráncolta szemöldökét, majd -a maszk rebbenéséből ítélve- elmosolyodott: -Ez valaki más feladata lesz. Én csak annyit tehetek, hogy segítek neked túlélni amíg találkozhatsz vele. Ez is megfelel? -Luke elgondolkodott.

-Megértem, hogy miért nem akarsz tanítani engem, de attól még velem jöhetnél. Tudom, hogy a gépedben nincs hiperhajtómű, de biztos megtudnánk oldani. Például vontatókábellel utána köthetnénk az én gépemnek. –Sassy azonban csak a fejét rázta:

-Túl kockázatos lenne. Ráadásul több bajt okoznék a barátaidnak, mint amennyi hasznomat vennék. Az Uralkodó továbbra is lenézi a Lázadók Szövetségét, ezért nem biztosítja Vadernek azt a katonai erőt, amire szüksége lenne ellenetek. De ha hírét venné, hogy egy Jedi harcol értük, azonnal megváltozna az álláspontja. Továbbá a Galaxis nagy része mind a mai napig úgy hiszi, hogy a Jedik elárulták a Köztársaságot, és maga a Klónok Háborúja is a Jedi államcsíny kísérlet része volt. Ha híre menne, hogy egyikük, aki húsz éve megszökött az „igazságszolgáltatás" elől, a Szövetség mellé állt, az rengeteg redszer Palpatine iránti elkötelezettségét acélozná meg, olyanokét is, ahol egyébként jó esélye lenne a Felkelésnek.

Habár Luke kénytelen volt igazat adni a nőnek, nem akart ilyen könnyen lemondani egyetlen esélyéről, hogy Jedi lehessen.

- Akkor csak azért gyere velem, hogy taníthass! Ha elmagyarázod a helyzetet a Lázadás vezetőinek, biztos titokban tudnák tartani. És akkor nem kéne attól tartanod, hogy megölnek, mielőtt befejeznéd a tanításom…

- Nem!- Sassy most először felemelte a hangját- Megtehetem, hogy segítek neked, de az adott körülmények között, nem ajánlhatok többet, mint egy gyorstalpalót fénykardforgatásból. Most pedig válassz: elfogadod, vagy sem? –Luke belátta, hogy nem fogja tudni meggyőzni a nőt.

-Legalább azt elárulnád, hogy honnan tudsz ennyi mindent? A Halálcsillaggal kapcsolatos dolgokat még megértem. Ben szinte rosszul lett, mikor az Alderánt felrobbantották, pedig még éppcsak elhagytuk a Tatooine-t, és azt mondta, hogy az Erőn keresztül valami szörnyű dolgot érzett. Gondolom, te is így szereztél tudomást a dolgokról. De honnan tudod például, hogy hogyan gondolkodik rólunk az Uralkodó?- Sassy azonban ismét a fejét rázta

-Hogy honnan szedem az értesüléseimet, az az én dolgom. Semmi hasznát nem vennéd, mégha el is árulnám. Szóval?- Luke az ajkába harapott. Habár a nő ajánlata így is csábító volt, Sassy túlságosan titkolódzó volt, és ha Luke a józan eszére hallgat, akkor aligha bízhatna meg benne, megérzés ide vagy oda. Már-már úgy döntött visszautasítja az ajánlatot, amikor sípolva-visítozva, kupolásfejét izgatottan forgatva begurult mellé Artu, megállt a nő előtt és folytatta a füttykoncertet.

-Artu mondtam, hogy várj a gépnél!- szólt rá Luke. A kis astrodroid megfordult, ráirányította photoreceptorát, és belekezdett egy újabb sorozatba. Luke pislogott, mert nem sokat értett abból amit a droid mondott, de mintha Artu azt állította volna, hogy ismeri a Sassy-t! Azonban mielőtt megkérhette volna, hogy ismételje meg, Sassy -a bináris füttyöket elképesztő ügyességgel és gyorsasággal utánozva-, rászólt a droidra. Artu visszafordította felé a fejét, majd elcsipogott egy rövid kérdést, amire a nő ugyanolyan kurtán felelt. Ezután Artu megfordult és visszagurult az X-szárnyúhoz.

-Várj Artu, mi volt ez?- kiáltott utána Luke, de a droid nem felelt, mire a fiú Sassyhez fordult, aki a kérdést meg sem várva válaszolt:

- A Klón Háborúk idején a Jedi rend rengeteg astrodroidot használt. Valószínűleg azért ismer, mert ő is közéjük tartozott, és lehet, hogy néhány alkalommal az én segédpilótám volt. Szóval, hogy döntöttél?- Bár Luke elég gyengének találta a nő magyarázatát, úgy döntött egyenlőre félreteszi a droid ügyét _„Majd később kifaggatom Artu-t"_ gondolta _„Most fontosabb, dolgom van."_

- Sassy, kérlek taníts meg fénykarddal vívni!

* * *

><p>Az Executor szupercsillagromboló, Vader nagyúr új, közel húsz kilométer hosszú gigászi zászlóshajója, és két Imperial II-es osztályú kísérője hiperűrugrásra készülve eltávolodtak egymástól.<p>

Miután öt standard napig vesztegeltek a Cirrus-nál, a Külső Gyűrű peremén, végre ismét útra kelhettek: egy órával korábban kapták meg az egyik kutaszdroid jelentését. A droidnak sikerült lokalizálnia Luke Skywalker X-szárnyúját, a Külső Gyűrűben található Ugar bolygón. Más talán szerencsének nevezte volna, hogy a fiatal Lázadó, a Cirrus-tól elvezető tizenkét biztonságos hiperűr folyosó közül pont azt választotta, ami a nagy semmi kellős közepébe vezet. Darth Vader, a Sith Sötét Nagyura, azonban nem hitt a szerencsében. Tudta, hogy Skywalker-t az Erő vitte arra a bolygóra, ahonnan kilencvenöt százalék eséllyel nem szökhet meg üldözői elől. _„Végre utolértelek! Ezúttal nem hagylak meglépni!"_ fogadkozott magában, ahogy az űrt fürkészte az arcát takaró fekete maszk, sötétített szemlencséi mögül. Ozzel admirális, a flotta parancsnoka lépett mellé:

-Készen állunk az ugrásra, Vader Nagyúr.

-A vadász század készen áll, hogy azonnal útnak induljanak, amint kiléptünk a hiperűrből?

-Igen, Nagyúr.

-Az én gépemet is előkészítették?

-Természetesen, ahogy parancsolta. Megkérdezhetem…

-Nem! Nem az a dolga, hogy ostoba kérdésekkel traktáljon. Adja ki az indulási parancsot!- az admirális szemmel láthatóan nehezményezte, hogy úgy utasítgatja, mint egy bakát, de sokkal jobban rettegett Vader-től, semhogy ezt szóvá tegye. Bár arcáról csak enyhe viszolygást lehetett leolvasni, a Nagyúr érezte hogy Ozzelből valósággal sugárzik a félelem, és tudta, hogy az admirális már ezerszer elátkozta a napot, mikor előléptették a frissen felavatott Executor és kísérőinek parancsnokává.

Ez ugyan egyfajta perverz örömöt is jelenthetett volna Vadernek, ő azonban csak megvetést érzett a gyáva admirális irányában. Arról mindig gondoskodott, hogy a tisztikar tartson tőle, de közben vigyázott, hogy ne lépje túl a határt. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ha a tisztek rettegnek tőle, akkor hibát-hibára halmoznak, és fikarcnyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Ozzel nem fogja sokáig húzni a hajóján. Előbb vagy utóbb akkora bakot fog lőni, amiért csak az életével fizethet eléggé. Ebben a pillanatban az Executor hatalmas hiperhajtóművei beindultak, és a csatahajó átlépett a hiperűrbe. Vader elfordult a híd ablakától, és odavetette a tiszteknek:

-Én elfoglalom a helyem. Ne felejtsék el, élve akarom Skywalker-t! Ha meghal, a felelősök sem számíhatnak jobb sorsa! Ha pedig megint megszökik…- nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot, a fenyegető hang az összes katonának jeges tőrt döfött a szívébe. Ahogy Vader elhagyta a hidat, kivételesen megengedte magának, hogy kéjelegjen emberei félelmében.

* * *

><p>Luke fájdalmasan nyögve terült el az ágynak titulált, durva pokróccal letakart száraz harasztokból, és egyéb növények leveleiből összehordott halomra. Minden tagja sajgott. Sassy kérlelhetetlen és szigorú, de elég jó tanárnak bizonyult.<p>

Elsőként megtanította neki, hogyan használja tudatosan az Erő által biztosított megérzéseit, majd mutatott neki néhány meditációs technikát, amelyek segítségével összehangolhatta mozdulatait ezzekel a megérzésekkel, illetve lényegesen hosszabb ideig tarthatta frissen elméjét és testét. Ahogy a nő ígérte, akkkor nem volt hajlandó ennél többet tanítani neki az Erőről.

Az ezt követő gyakorlatokon két, a fénykardok hengeres alakjára faragott bottal tartott neki vívóleckéket. Azonban ahelyett, hogy csapás-hárítás sorozatokat mutatott volna Luke-nak, Sassy célravezetőbbnek tartotta, a gyakorlati edzést: megtámadta a fiút, akinek az újonnan elsajátított technikákat segítségül hívva védekeznie kellett a vad rohamok ellen. Bár a nő egyértelműen visszafogta magát, Luke minden igyekezete ellenére alig tudott pár csapást hárítani. Az első két nap után a teste annyira tele volt zúzódásokkal, hogy felállni is alig tudott, ezért Sassy a harmadik napon kivételt tett és még egy utolsó meditációs technikát tanított neki, amivel az Erő-t használva felgyorsíthatta teste természetes gyógyulási folyamatát. A kisebb zúzódások már aznap délutánra eltűntek, és a komolyabbak is lényegesen kevésbé fájtak, mint reggel, de cserébe Luke rettenetesen kimerült.

Aznap Sassy nem adott neki vívóleckét, helyette, amíg a fiú pihent, a Klónok Háborújáról mesélt. Luke kezdetben feszült érdeklődéssel hallgatta, de amire várt, csaknem következett be. Sassy egyetlen egyszer sem említette Anakin Skywalker nevét. Az öreg Ben, és egy Plo Koon nevű Jedi mester gyakran feltűntek a nő elbeszéléseiben, de az apja sohasem. Végül megelégelte és szóvá tette:

-Mondd csak Sassy, apámról, Anakin Skywalker-ről nem tudnál mondani valamit?- a nő arca egy pillantra elsötétült, majd sóhajtott:

-Azt gondoltam fájdalmas lenne róla hallanod, hiszen sosem ismerted. Ostobaság volt, bocsáss meg.- egy pillanatra elhallgatott, Luke pedig, a hangsúlyán és az arcán átfutó furcsa kifejezést látva eltűnődött, hogy vajon a nő tényleg őt akarta-e „kímélni", vagy inkább önmaga miatt nem akart az apjáról beszélni. Merengéséből az zökkentette ki, hogy a nő ismét beszélni kezdett:

-Anakin Skywalker sohasem volt egy minta Jedi, de a végsőkig, és feltétel nélkül hűséges volt azokhoz akik közel álltak hozzá. A háború során mindig az első vonalban küzdött, annyi katonáját próbálta megvédeni, ahányat csak tudott, akik cserébe kérdés nélkül tűzbe mentek volna érte. Számtalan csatában tüntette ki magát, a háború utolsó évében már az egész Galaxis úgy emlegette őt: a „Rettenthetetlen Hős". Ő pedig időnként kifejezetten élvezte a rivaldafényt, amit a Rendben néhányan nem néztek jó szemmel. Bár gyakran tűnt arrogánsnak, valójában csak arra az elismerésre vágyott, amit valóban kiérdemelt, és amit időnként épp azok tagadtak meg tőle, akiknek bizonyítani akart. De soha nem adta fel, mert volt mellette valaki, aki erőt adott neki, akit mindenkinél jobban szeretett.

-Ki volt az?- kérdezte Luke mohón, de visszahőkölt mikor egy meglátta a keserű villanást Sassy szemében. Mielőtt azonban jobban megnézhette volna, a nő elfordult és gyengéd hangon annyit válaszolt:

-Édesanyád.- azzal ott hagyta meglepett „tanítványát".

Az azóta eltelt négy napot betöltötte az edzés, és Luke hatalmas lépésekkel haladt. Bár stílusa nyers és kapkodós volt, mostmár könnyedén tartotta az ütemet, Sassy-nek pedig egyre kevésbé kellett vissza fognia magát. Az előző délután óta már fénykarddal gyakorlatoztak, és bár időnként az egyik penge megperzselte a karját vagy a lábát, fájdalmas, de nem veszélyes hám sérüléseket okozva, Sassy elégedett volt Luke teljesítményével. Maga Luke viszont annál kevésbé. A gyakorló vívásaik során elleste Sassy mozdulatait, és újra meg újra megpróbálta ellene használni őket, de hiába, sem a fakardot, sem a valódi fegyvert nem tudta tíz centinél közelebb juttatni a mestere bőréhez. Ez pedig -bár tudta, hogy csak egy kezdő, és hogy Sassy mellett legalább huszonöt év tapasztalata áll- egyre jobban frusztrálta. Különösen akkor keserítette el, -mint most is- ha belegondolt, hogy egy valódi párbajban Vader ellen hasonlóképp nem volna semmi esélye. Ahogy eszébe jutott Vader megrázta magát.

„Nincs időm itt keseregni!" gondolta, azzal felült, lehunyta a szemét, és elméjét elcsendesítve meditálni kezdett. Öt perc sem telt azonban el, mikor Sassy futva rontott be a pajtába.

-Azonnal indulnod kell, Luke! Vader perceken belül megérkezik!

* * *

><p>Az Executor és kísérői kitörtek a hiperűrből, és a következő pillanatban ontani kezdték a TIE vadász rajokat. Vader úgy döntött, hogy a flotta minden vadászgépét beveti, és megkísérlik az egész bolygót körbe venni, és mialatt ő leszáll Skywalker hajójának koordinátáinál, rajának két másik gépe pedig a levegőben maradnak, és megakadályozzák, hogy a szökevény elmeneküljön a nagyúr elől. Ha valahogy mégis sikerülne felszállnia, háromszáz vadász fogja várni.<p>

A TIE-ok még félúton sem jártak a csillagrombolók és a bolygó között, mikor Vader hívást kapott az Executor-ról:

-Nagyúr, az érzékelőkön épp most tűnt fel egy X-szárnyú gép, ezer kilométerre önök előtt. Attól tartok épp most készül fel a hiperűr-ugrásra!

-Lehetetlen!- üvöltötte tehetetlen dühében Vader. Kizárt volt, hogy időben odaérjenek. Kinyúlt az Erőben, és valóban a másodperc törtrészéig tisztán érzékelte Skywalker-t maga előtt. Aztán zavar támadt az Erőben, és Vader hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Skywalker már sehol nem volt, de érzékelte, hogy valaki más a bolygón van, valaki, aki sokkal erősebb a képzetlen ifjúnál. Valaki, aki megérezte az ő közeledtét és időben figyelmeztette Skywalker-t. Valaki aki eleget tudott az Erőről, hogy egészen Skywalker indulásának pillanatáig elrejtse magát az ő érzékei elől, és hogy csak akkor fedje fel magát, mikor biztosra veheti, hogy összezavarja őt hirtelen felbukkanásával. Valaki, akiről szintén azt hitte, hogy rég meghalt…

-Vader Nagyúr? – a rádión keresztül is tisztán ki lehetett venni a tiszt rettegését a hangjából, de Vader nem törődött vele.

-Minden vadász vissza a hajókra.- adta ki a parancsot. –Én leszállok azon a bolygón. Akadt egy kis elintézni valóm.

* * *

><p>Luke felpattant, a hír hallatán az ereiben szétáradó adrenalin elmosta testének kimerültségét és sajgását. Kapkodva magára húzta az ágya melletti fogason lógó pilótaszkafanderét, miközben dühösen kérdezte:<p>

-Miért csak most szólsz? Azt hittem legalább pár órával korábban fogsz figyelmeztetni!

-Utálok búcsúzkodni. Gondoltam, ha rohannod kell megúszhatom.- Luke csak a szemét forgatta a csípős válasz hallatán. Kirontott a pajtából és futtában odakiáltott az X-szárnyúban ülő droidjának:

-Artu indítsd a hajtóművet, sürgősen el kell innen tűnnünk!- Sassy követelésére ugyanis Luke már két nappal korábban behelyezte a köpcös asztrodroidot a pilótafülke mögötti helyére, hogy bármelyik pillanatban készenálljanak az indulására. Artu-t ugyan felháborította, hogy ki tudja mennyi ideig kell majd egy helyben gubbasztania, de Luke most nagyon örült, hogy hallgatott a nőre. Ahogy a gép hajtóművei felbőgtek, Luke megfordult, és Sassy szemébe nézett.

-Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg a segítségedet…-kezdte, de a nő elnevette magát:

-Maradj életben! Ennél többet nem kérhetek.- egy pillanatig habozni látszott, majd átnyújtott Luke-nak egy kisméretű aktatáskát, amin egy igen furcsa zár volt. A fiú ismét eltűnődött, hogy miért nem vette észre korábban a bőröndöt, de ezúttal kézenfekvő volt a magyarázat: túlságosan kapkodott az utóbbi pár percben.

-Remélem a segítségedre lesz, miután az igazi mestereddel találkoztál. Az előtt úgysem fogod tudni kinyitni. És nagyon vigyázz, ne kerüljön illetéktelen kezekbe!- mondta Sassy –Most pedig indulj!- Luke bólintott átrohant a gépéhez és bepattant a pilótafülkébe. Mielőtt az ajtó bezárult volna, Luke még lekiabált mesterének:

-Köszönök mindent! Az Erő legyen veled!- Fél perccel később az X-szárnyú felszállt, további húsz másodperc múlva pedig a hajtóművek izzását is elnyelte az Ugar alkonyi egének vöröse. Sassy elgondolkodva nézett Luke után:

-Az Erő legyen veled, Luke Skywalker! -mormolta

* * *

><p>Darth Vader undorodva nézett körül, miután kiszállt TIE vadászából. Látta már néhány szökött Jedi táborát, de ez a „farm" volt mindközül a legelhanyagoltabb. A két romos viskó közötti téren nem régiben meggyújtott tábortűz lobogott. Amellett ült a Jedi, aki miatt Skywalker-nek sikerült meglépnie. A togruta nő háttal ült neki, de nem fordult meg, még lélegeztetőgépének nehéz zajára sem. Vader megmerevedett a láttán. Hát jól sejtette. Ő az.<p>

-Szóval túlélted. –mondta végül -Gondolom nem kellett volna meglepődnöm. Elvégre Skywalker tanítványa voltál. -A nő végre felállt, és közben válaszolt:

-Örülök, hogy Skywalker tanítványának neveztél, nem pedig a tiédnek, Nagyúr. –pár másodpercig csend volt, Vadert meglepte, hogy ő is ismeri a titkát.

-Kitől tudod?

-Számít az valamit? –Vader elmosolyodott maszkja mögött:

-Nem, _Szájas, _igazad van. Nem számít. -A becenév, amit akkor, több mint két évtizeddel korábban, mindig szeretettel és viccelődve ejtett ki, most maró gúnnyal volt áthatva. Azt remélte, hogy ez majd kicsal valami reakciót volt tanítványából, de tévedett. Mikor megfordult, Vader meglepve látta a szomorú mosolyt sebekkel tarkított arcán. Ahogy a csúf hegeket, és a tönkre ment bal szemet nézte, valahol, nagyon mélyen egy szúrást érzett. Olyan szúrást, amit régen eltemetett, és húsz éve egyszer sem érezte. Bűntudat… Vader megrázta fejét.

„Az egy másik ember élete volt, és az az ember halott." szólt rá magára, majd fennhangon annyit kérdezett:

-Azt hiszem feleslges lenne megpróbálnom magam mellé állítani téged. Igaz? –a nő válasz közben kézbe vette az övén lógó fénykardokat, de még nem aktiválta őket. Vader észrevette, hogy még mindig fordítva tartja a markolatokat.

-Természetesen. –Vader aktiválta fegyverét:

-Kár. Nagy lehetőségek vannak benned. Távolról sem akkorák, mint Luke-ban, de a te kiképzésedet legalább nem az alapoknál kéne kezdenem. Néhány év alatt elég erőssé válnál, hogy együtt legyőzhessük az Uralkodót. –ezt hallva a togruta komoran felnevetett, és az ő kezében is felbúgtak a fénykardmarkolatok:

-Nem az előbb állapítottad meg, hogy felesleges engem győzködnöd?

-Egy próbát azért megértél. –azzal neki rontott a nőnek. A balfelől vállmagasságból indított vágásba mechanikus végtagjaiban munkáló iszonyatos erő minden cseppjét beleadta, így ha ellenfele a szokásos módon próbálta volna védeni magát, a saját fegyverei sebesítették volna meg. „Legalább megtanulja végre, miért nem kéne így tartani egy fénykardot." A nő azonban jobb kezében tartott zöld pengéjével felfelé térítette a két kezi csapást, lebukott és megpróbált átbújni Vader felette átzúgó karjai alatt, hogy aztán a baljában tartott sárgás shotoval csuklóból lecsapja mindkettőt. A Sith előre látta a tervezett mozdulatot, és baljával elengedte a markolatot. Így nagyobb mozgásszabadságot nyerő jobbjának egyetlen csuklómozdulatával módosította fénykardja pályáját, könnyen félresöpörte az erőtlen vágást, és ugyanabban a pillanatban bal ökle a nő jobb arc csontjához csattant. A Jedi elterült, és az ütés erejétől néhány méterrel odébbgurult, de azonnal felpattant, az imént kikapcsolt fénykardok harcra készen villantak. Vader azonban látta, hogy a mozdulatai túl lassúak, a következő támadását a nőnek nem lesz ideje kivédeni. Ám ahogy megpróbált előre lépni megtántorodott, és nem sok híja volt, hogy nem esett el ő is. Értetlenül nézett a lába elé, és döbbenten vette észre a bal csizmájára fonódott vastag gyökeret. Éppcsak annyi ideje volt, hogy megértse a történteket, a togruta ugyanis vadul záporozó csapásokkal rávetette magát. Miközben hárította az első öt támadást, Vader önkéntlenül is csodálattal adózott a tökéletes manőverért. Ilyen közelről, a minden irányból gyorsan érkező rövid vágások ellen esélye sem lett volna sokáig védekezni így, szószerint gyökeret vert lábbal. Ezért a következő csapásváltás alatt megidézte magában az Erőt, majd bal karját előre lökve nagyot taszított a nőn, akit telekinetikus támadás felkapott. és áthajított a tábortűz felett, ám földet érése meglepően könnyed volt. Vader nem is számított másra. Védekezés közben nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni ahhoz, hogy a lökés gyilkos erejű legyen, csak egy pillanatra akart kikerülni a fénykardok hatásköréből, hogy letéphesse magáról a szívós gyökeret. Persze nem lábának nyers erejével próbált megszabadulni tőle, helyette az Erőn keresztül ragadta meg, és tépte le csizmájáról. Ezt követően ismét az Erőhöz nyúlt, felkapta a tűzben égő vaskos ágakat, és a nő felé hajította őket, aki azonban könnyen áttáncolt a lángoló lövedékek közt, és ismételten támadásba lendült. Ezúttal azonban Vader nem várta meg míg elég közel ér hozzá. Bal kezét előrenyújtva, behajlította hüvelyk-, mutató és nagyujjait, és az Erőn keresztül torkon ragadta ellenfelét.

A nő úgy torpant meg mintha falba ütközött volna, hirtelen elgyengülő ujjai közül kihullottak fegyverei. Vader fokozta a nyomást, és közben felemelte őt a földről. Ám ahogy a fuldokló nőt nézte, hirtelen képek tólultak az agyába. Emlékek, amiket rég eltemetett, Anakin Skywalkerrel együtt. _Egy togruta kislány lép ki a hajóból, amiről azt hitték erősítést hoz… „Nem szabadulsz tőlem Skysrác!"…egy ledőlő fal, ami ripityára zúzza a őt körülvevő droidokat… egy csapat makiszerű lény néz le rá…egy Venator, hasát mutatva hat fregattnak, amiket egy csapatnyi fürge bombázó épp szétcincál… egy Holokron, és egy memória kristály…ugyanaz a togruta lány látszólag holtan fekszik előtte…_

Ahogy a képek sorban villantak fel előtte, egy pillanatra elfogta a vágy, hogy elengedje a Ahsokát, sőt, hogy hagyja magát megöletni…

Ám ekkor, teljesen váratlanul iszonyatos energia szabadult fel volt tanítványából, szinte lerobbantotta magáról Vader szorítását, aki a kitörés erejétől megtántorodott és elesett. Szerencséjére a nő pillanatnyi állapota nem volt megfelelő, hogy kihasználjaellenfele helyzetét. Kétrét görnyedve, torkát markolva térdelt a porban. Miközben feltápászkodott, Vader tisztán érezte ahogy a világos oldal körülöleli a togrutát, gyógyítja annak meggyötört torkát. Mire felállt, és újra aktiválta fénykardját, ő is készen állt.

-Először Consitor Sato, aztán kiszabadultál a szorításomból, és most öngyógyítás. Alábecsültelek. Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen ügyesen eltudsz rejteni előlem ekkora erőt. -mondta.

-Húsz év edzés a vadonban. Te is ki próbálhatnád. –válaszolta a nő rekedten, de mosolyogva.

Vaderből nyomtalanul eltűnt előbbi bizonytalansága. Most, hogy a togruta nő, megmutatta mire képes valójában, csak perzselő dühöt érzett irányában. Amikor megérkezett, úgy érezte, hogy a nő nagyjából olyan erős volt, mint egy átlagos Jedi Lovag volt a Klón Háborúk idején. Egész végig azt hitte játszadozik vele. Ehhez képest mikor a nő ledobta az álarcát, kiderült, hogy erősebbé vált, mint jónéhányan azok közül, akik benne voltak az utolsó Jedi Tanácsban, és hogy valójában ő játszadozott Vaderrel.

„De csak eddig. Mostantól én sem fogom vissza magam."

* * *

><p>Tizenhárom évvel később<p>

Luke Skywalker Jedi mester kinyitotta a szemét, felkelt és kinyitotta corruscant-i lakásának ajtaját, húgának, Leiának.

-Szervusz, mit szeretnél? -kérdezte mosolyogva. Testvérét a legkevésbé sem lepte meg, hogy Luke már azelőtt az ajtóban termett, hogy megnyomta volna a csengőt. Rég hozzászokott már, hogy bátyja megérzi, ha a közelébe ér.

-Átkutattam a régi kacatokat, amiket még azelőtt „bíztatok" rám, hogy el kellett hagynunk az Echo Bázis-t a Hoth-on. Találtam néhány dologot, amikkel nem tudok mit kezdeni, de nem merem kidobni sem.- válaszolta Leia, miközben belépett, és egy jókora önmozgó láda követte őket Luke nappalijába. Mikor Luke kinyitotta a fedelét, egy halom lim-lom tetejéről egy aktatáska nézett vissza rá. Egy pillanatig nem tudta, honnan ismerős neki a tárgy, de aztán bevillant neki egy rozoga tanya a dzsungel közepén, és egy félszemű togruta nő képe. A felismeréstől homlokához kapott és felnyögött.

Ahogy Sassy előre megmondta, annak idején sehogy sem tudta kinyitni a különös zárat, így aztán megőrzésre átadta Leiának a táskát, és hamarosan teljesen megfeledkezett róla.

-Nem hiszem el…Ha ez eszembe jutott volna, lehet, hogy sokkal többet tanulhattam volna, amíg Han-t kerestük. –motyogta, miközben kivette a ládából.

-Miért, mi ez? –kérdezte ikertestvére szemöldök ráncolva. Han és Luke annyi kacatot hagytak nála az eltelt évek során, hogy már rég nem próbálta észben tartani mindet. Luke, miközben a zárat vizsgálgatta, elmesélte neki az Ugaron történteket. Kezdetben mélyen hallgatott erről, emlékezve mennyire ellenezte Sassy az ötletet, hogy kapcsolatba kerüljön a Felkelő Szövetségével, később pedig nem is igen jutott eszébe.

A zár valójában egy végtelenül egyszerű kombinációs zár volt. Mármint egyszerű azoknak, akik kicsit is járatosak az Erő használatában. Luke miközben könnyedén kinyitotta, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon, ahogy eszébe jutottak eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérletei a táska feltörésére.

Kattant a zár, és a táska fedele magától felnyílt. A két testvérnek elakadt a lélegzete.

-Ezek azok, amiknek gondolom őket?- kérdezte Leia suttogva. Luke csak bólintott, és hálát adott az Erőnek, hogy nem hallgatott Han-ra, amikor azt javasolta, hogy próbálják meg összetörni a táskát, vagy hogy lőjék szét a zárat egy sugárvetővel.

A táska tartalma egy nagyon réginek tűnő, smaragdzöld, és egy jóval újabbnak látszó narancsszínű, különös jelképekkel díszített kristályos-szerkezetű kocka volt.

-Nem hiszem el, hogy ez elmúlt évek alatt végig itt volt két Jedi Holokron az orrunk előtt! –fakadt ki Luke, miközben lerogyott a díványra. Remegő kézzel kivette a rögzítő táblából a narancs holokront, letette az asztalra, és egy intéssel aktiválta. Fény gyúlt a szerkezet belsejében, majd feltűnt az őrző. Luke azonnal felismerte az hologramm alakot. „Sassy" volt az, azonban nem takarta el az arcát a maszkkal, mindkét szeme meg volt még, és nagyjából nyolc évvel fiatalabbnak tűnt, mint mikor Luke találkozott vele.

-Üdvözölek titeket, a nevem Ahsoka Tano…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Megjegyzések:**

**1: A "sassy" angolul azt jelenti: szemtelen, feleselős, pimasz. Tehát lényegében pusztán eltorzítottam a "Snips/Szájas" gúnynevet, amit Anakin adott Ahsokának**

**2: Amikor Vader szemszögéből írtam le az összecsapást Ahsokával, szándékosan nem neveztem őt a nevén. Vader ugyanis próbálta elkerülni, hogy ugyan akként a személyként gondoljon Ahsokára, mint akit Anakin a kishúgaként szeretett. A két kivétel, amikor Szájasnak gúnyolta, és lelkifurdalást kapott, illetve miközben fojtogatta őt és rátörtek az emlékek szintén szándékos.**

**3: Azért nem Ahsokát jelöltem ki az egyik főszereplőnek, mert Luke és Vader szemszögéből látjuk az eseményeket, nem pedig az övéből.**

**4: Ahsoka természetesen a másik Holokron őrzőjétől tanulta meg a Holokron készítés titkát**

**5: A címet Vader monológjából vettem, amit Obi-Wan-nak tartott a Halálcsillagon. "Ezzel a kör bezárul. Tanítványként hagytalak ott, és most én vagyok a Mester!" **

**Bármilyen konstruktív kritikát szívesen veszek, de eszetlen TCW és Ahsoka fikázásból nem kérek!**

**Köszönöm, hpgy elolvastátok, remélem tetszett, ha igen jelezzétek, ami meg nem azt legyetek szívesek kifejteni, hogy legközelebb tanulhassak belőle!**


End file.
